Yearning For Her
by Veratican Justice
Summary: Sanji wakes up every night to meet a very special person- who's not part of their crew and glows with an oddly spiritual life. Has the lovesick cook really gone out of his way to love a being from another world? SanjiXRandomGirlGhost. Request from Siana KIbra, no sexual content. Oneshot, rated K .


**We'll Meet You At Diablo Mountain is on hiatus, and I'm working on the latest chapter of Wonderland so I decided to whip this up to keep you guys happy. Prompt from my friend Siana KIbra (She spammed Ouroboros with reviews-you can go check if you want,) who's kinda obsessed with Sanji loving ghosts. Apparently it's very sweet and sad that he can never be with her (not until he dies, anyways.) So, Siana, this is for you. (PS: Feel free to request me anytime. I never say no to a request!)**

**Disclaimer: Veratican Justice does not One Piece, nor the concept of this story which is owned by the requester.**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Yearning For Her**

* * *

**Yearning For Her**

It was going on and on for weeks. Zoro was sure of it. The ero-cook was waking up at midnight straight (he had checked the clock) and going outside.

"Oh, he's screwed." Zoro grinned to himself as he lay in his bed quietly, watching Sanji, fully dressed, make his way across the boys' dorms. "Probably doing some late night peeping into the girls' room. Serves that stupid cook right."

The moment Sanji pushed his way out of the door and closed it, Zoro scrambled to the window and pressed his face against the pale, cool pane of the window. Sanji walked to the deck of the Going Merry, stopping right in the middle of the grassy lawn. The moonlight beamed straight down upon him, illuminating the entire deck.

Zoro pressed his face closer to the window. "The heck?"

Sanji waited, hands in his pocket and foot tapping, and Zoro was only slightly aware of the figure that was approaching the cook. He blinked, and saw the pale figure of a brown haired girl gliding towards the cook.

Sanji bowed to the girl, and she took his hand. The cook wrapped a hand around the girl's waist, and the girl placed her hand on his shoulder, and together they waltzed and danced across the lawn.

Zoro nearly barfed.

The couple danced like this for a few more minutes, before the girl finally halted. She walked towards the deck and Sanji sprinted forward and caught her hand before the girl leapt into the sea. He seemed to be saying something to her, and her mouth opened in reply, and Sanji grabbed her and held her close.

Zoro snickered. Oh, was he going to have fun with this.

Sanji raised the girl's head and she looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes, and Zoro frowned. It was all very like those love movies Nami (and Sanji) had forcefully made him watch. Their lips met and Zoro had to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing and screaming.

As they kissed, the girl started fading away, her features becoming more and more unclear, until Sanji was finally left holding empty space. The moonlight faded and the scene went black, and Zoro scrambled back into his hammock just as Sanji pushed the door open.

He couldn't help himself. It was too good of an opportunity. Zoro flicked open the lamp switch and grinned at the cook, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You love her?"

Sanji screamed.

"Hmmm?" Luffy smacked his lips lazily. "Morning already?"

"Back to sleep, you idiot!" Sanji kicked the hammock. "Lwittle Mwarimo had a bwad dweam, that's all!"

"Really Zoro," Usopp mumbled angrily. "You didn't have to scream like a little girl."

"Shut up." Zoro tried to put denial in his voice. "Get back to sleep. And I did not scream like a little girl!" He flicked the light off, just as Usopp snickered.

"Yeah, _sure._"

The room quieted down and Sanji stood still until Luffy, Chopper and Usopp filled the room with their snores.

Zoro was ready for the kick, and Sanji slammed him into the wall and gripped him there, his face inches away from Zoro's.

"What the _fuck _was that?" hissed Sanji angrily.

"Hey," Zoro shrugged, still grinning. "I had to. You think I wouldn't notice you sneaking out at midnight to meet that girl?" He grinned into Sanji's face, but the smile faltered when he saw dried tear stains on Sanji's face. "Hey, I didn't mean it. You _do _fancy her?"

"Did." Sanji corrected. "She's gone now." The fight drained out of the cook and he pushed Zoro back into his bed and slumped back into his own hammock.

"Full story, please." Zoro grinned. "Or I'll let the girls know you've been unfaithful."

"I'm not unfaithful!" Sanji protested. "She's just… different from Nami-swan and Robin-chwan! I…"

"To think that someone as unattractive as you would attract someone!" Zoro snickered. "I don't think she's a girl, though. More like a ghost."

Sanji said nothing and Zoro opened the lamp again, just bright enough to see Sanji's face redden. He closed it quickly and snorted.

"Is that it? You're in love with a _ghost_?"

"She wanted a soul mate!" Sanji said. "She couldn't go on to the next life until she found someone who loved her! She hitched a ride on Merry and I thought that I'd… send her on her way!"

"Yeah, sure…."

There was defeat and anger in Sanji's voice, mixing together to make a nice tone that made Zoro smirk with amusement. "Don't you dare tell this to _anyone._"

Zoro smirked. "Wasn't going to. Who do you think I am?"

"Really?"

"Yup. I'll be torturing you when we're alone, though."

"… Fuck you."

Zoro opened his mouth to say a retort back when a burst of laughter interrupted him. Usopp scrambled up from his bed and reached over to the door (his hammock was closest to the lights) and flicked the light switch on.

The room was illuminated with light and Luffy and Chopper sat up in their hammocks and stared at Sanji.

"We heard everything!" Chopper squealed. "I'm so happy for you, Sanji!"

"Where's the mystery ghost girl?" Luffy's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I can't believe it!" Usopp screeched. "I just _can't _believe it!"

Zoro guffawed as Sanji's face turned ten shades of red. The green-haired swordsman shrugged as the cook glared poisonous haki-empowered daggers at him. "Oops."

"MARIMO!"

* * *

**I have to say, I nearly barfed at the part where Sanji and the girl embraced. It was disgusting and sweet and painful at the same time. Thank you, Siana. And no, I still don't like romance between characters. Bleeh. Reviews greatly I'm blaming you, Siana, if I don't get a lot.**

**-Veratican Justice**


End file.
